heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carney gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Gunning For Trouble! | Writer1_2 = | Penciler1_2 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid intercept the Bailey Brothers before they head into town into Caliber City to ask what the two outlaws want in the area. When they draw their guns, the Kid outdraws them and easily shoots the guns out of their hands and sends them packing. However the Outlaw Kid does not believe he has seen the last of them. The Outlaw Kid returns back to his father's ranch where he resumes his civilian identity of Lance Temple for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, the Bailey Brother have camped out for the night, and have decided that they are going to continue into Caliber City to conduct the business they came for. The following morning, Lance spots the Bailey Brothers heading to Mr. Denning's ranch and decides to go in for a closer look. Inside Denning's house, one of the brothers threaten to expose Denning's criminal past if he doesn't give them money his secret will be exposed. Overhearing this from the window, Lance is a bout to slip away and change into the Outlaw Kid when the other brother catches him and takes him prisoner. The two brothers decide to use Lance for their purposes and decide to have Denning write up a bank draft and send Lance to cash it at the local bank. With no other choice, Lance does just that and after he brings the money back to the ranch he is knocked out while the brothers take Denning hostage. When Lance comes around, he changes back into the Outlaw Kid and follows the Bailey Brother's trail and gets the drop on them, freeing Denning. In the aftermath, Denning thanks Lance for his help and hopes that he and the Outlaw Kid can keep his secret, Lance assures him that his secret is safe as with them as he already paid his debt to society. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bailey Brothers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Gun Duel! | Writer1_3 = | Penciler1_3 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = The Outlaw Kid is stopped by a Native American warrior named Chiwatta who accuses him of stealing from his people like "the others". As the Kid attempts to claim his innocence, he spots a rattle snake and kills it before before it can strike Chiwatta. Convinced that the Kid is not responsible for his tribe's recent trouble, Chiwatta tells the Kid that some white men have been burning the lodges of his people and stealing their ponies. The Outlaw Kid vows to help Chiwatta recover the stolen ponies from the thieves. Meanwhile ahead of them is Cole and his gang, who are worried about burning the Natives lodging, but Cole insists it was necessary as a distraction that allowed them to steal the horses. Back at the tribal land, the Outlaw Kid meets with the chief and convinces him that the lawbreakers are not part of the settlers who have established themselves nearby, and for saving Chiwatta's life the chief agrees to let the Outlaw Kid to take some of his braves to hunt down the thieves. The Kid leads the warriors along the thieves trail and halts them when they are close, ordering them to come at his signal while he confronts Cole and his men alone. When the Kid catches up to the thieves they allow him to talk, and he warns them to give back the stolen ponies or he will call the braves to attack. Cole's men begin to cower at the idea but before Cole and make a decision they hear a twig snap and spot Chiwatta hiding near some rocks. This proves enough of a distraction for the Kid to draw and shoot the guns out of their hands and ropes them up. The Kid thanks Chiwatta for his help, and takes the outlaws away to face justice for their crimes. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cole gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Ambush! | Writer1_4 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_4 = Dick Ayers | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = The Land Grabbers! | Writer1_5 = | Penciler1_5 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_5 = | Colourist1_5 = | Letterer1_5 = | Editor1_5 = | Synopsis5 = The Outlaw Kid and Belle Temple are riding together when they find a band of Osage Native Americans in dire straits and come to their aid. While giving the Native Americans first aid, they learn that the Osages were driven off their land by a gang of outlaws seeking the gold that is there. The Kid tells Belle to put up the Osages at her father's ranch while he and Nashta, the leader of the tribe, go to get their land back. He gives Nashta some instructions to follow before returning to his father's ranch in his civilian guise of Lance Temple to convince his father Zane to believe that he is going to help the Taylor's with the Osages. Instead, Lance changes back into the Outlaw Kid to put his plan to get the Osage land back into motion. At the Osage camp, the Coates gang has just finished picking clean the land of the gold when the Outlaw Kid arrives to battle them. The outlaws however outnumber the Kid and his is quickly subdued. But before they can eliminate him, Nashta and his warriors arrive firing their bows and arrows, sending the outlaws in a panic. The Kid manages to break free, stopping Coates from escaping and saving Nashta's life. With the outlaws captured and turned over to the authorities, Nashta and his people reclaim their land. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Cole Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}